1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working table, and more particularly to a working table combination having one or more auxiliary and attachable boards for increasing the working or supporting surfaces or areas for the work pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical working tables, particularly the table saws, comprise a working table for supporting the work pieces. The working tables have a limited size or areas that may not be used for supporting some of the huge or large work pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,445 to Biehl discloses a ball rail spaced from the working tables for supporting the large work pieces. However, the ball rail may not be solidly retained in place and may be easily tilted or may easily fall while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,785 to Yu discloses the other type of the working tables having a sliding table for selectively attaching onto the working table. However, a rather complicated configuration is required for attaching the sliding table onto the working table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional working tables.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a working table combination including one or more auxiliary boards for increasing the working or supporting surfaces or areas for the work pieces.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a working table combination comprising a base including a table plate supported on top thereof, at least one board, and at least one beam secured to the table plate and to the board for securing the table plate and the board together.
The beam includes a side portion having a channel formed therein, and a plurality of fasteners engaged in the channels of the beam and engaged with the table plate and the board for securing the table plate and the board together.
The beam includes a guide slot formed therein, the working table combination further includes a slide slidably engaged with the guide slot of the beam for slidably securing to the table plate.
A supporting device is further provided for supporting the board at a level flush with the table plate and for smoothly supporting the work pieces on the table plate and the boards.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.